


Whumptober 2020 #18

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not too whumpy, Phobias, Talking, Trapped, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: PANIC! AT THE DISCOPrompt- Phobias
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Whumptober 2020 #18

“Small spaces aren’t your thing. Are they?”

Thomas glanced at Gordon, “What gave it away? I swear I didn’t tell you.”

“You didn’t.” Gordon agreed.

“Then what gave it away?”

“You curl up against my side when you’re sleeping. I thought that it was an older habit.”

“It is.” Thomas responded softly.

“I’m going to assume that you don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t. At least, not at the moment.”

“That’s fine. You know you don’t have to tell me anything.”

Shuffling over, Thomas plopped his head on Gordon’s shoulder, “I know.”

“So how’s your day been?”

“Are you trying to distract me?”

“Yep.”

“Well my day was going fine until I got put in a dumpster. With you.”

“Is spending time with me professionally that problematic?”

“You threaten to arrest me for the stupidest reasons.” Thomas snapped.

“I am joking when I say that.”

“Wait, really?”

Gordon rolled his eyes, “You thought I was serious?”

“Sort of?” Thomas sounded amused, “I know that you won’t arrest me.”

“Unless you’re breaking the law.”

“That’s the exception.”

Gordon hummed in response. Putting his head back against the metal behind him. Thomas sighed as he wiggled to get comfortable.

“Ihaveclaustrophobia.” Thomas said quickly.

“What?” Gordon moved his head off the wall.

“I have claustrophobia.” Thomas repeated.

“You don’t have to tell me. Really you don’t.”

“I’m not going to go into detail about why.”

“Nor would I expect you to.”

“But, I just wanted you to know that I have claustrophobia.”

“I have a phobia too.”

“What is it?”

“Coulrophobia.”

Thomas thought for a moment, “Fear of clowns?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Why would I lie about that?”

“You may have a point.”

“A clown tried to kidnap me when I was younger.” Gordon explained.

“That must’ve been terrifying. You’re parents must’ve been so worried.”

“Not really. My mother saw, broke the guys arm in three places.”

“You’re not filling me with confidence about meeting your parents.” Thomas joked.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: (sends link to yesterdays fic)  
> Me: I just blanked.  
> PR: Happens to all of us. Since you've managed to complete a fanfic every day for 16 consecutive days, it's okay to get stuck.
> 
> (out of context)  
> PR: jazz music stops  
> Me: Yeah. You see it now.
> 
> Me: Fanfiction, bringing people together.


End file.
